New city New people New us
by SolarSpirit
Summary: Single mother Tris moves to a new city with her daughter to escape the memories of their abusive lives from back home. Tris joins the police force and finds herself on a squad with Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah and Four. Follow Tris and Skye's lives through Chicago with love, tears and friendship. The rest of everyone's favourite characters will be involved. Also with Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1 - New beginnings

**Welcome to my new story involving the characters of the ****Divergent world. I do not own most of the characters however ****the story is all mine so I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you do with a review. Sorry for any spelling errors, I'm writing this on my iPad the next will be fully checked.**

_**I am not Veronica Roth, I do not own Divergent.**_

* * *

**Tris is a single mother at the age of 23 with a daughter named Skye who is 6 after a difficult relationship with Peter, a one that closely resembles that of Marcus and Evelyn. When Tris and Skye move to Chicago to escape the memories Tris decides to start training as a police officer to try help those in the position of her past self. She's assigned to a small squad that has everyone's favourites, Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah and their head officer, Four. Will be a FourTris story and the rest of the favourite group of characters will be involved.**

* * *

_**Tris' POV**_

Today is the first day of our new start. New home. New city. New people. New us.

Skye and me have been on our own for awhile back home after Peter. I lived with Peter for seven years and Skye was there for five, I will never forgive myself for allowing her to have grown up for five years in the hands of a monster without an ounce of any respect or guilt. I've tried for a whole year to help Skye get over everything that happened but the fear is still not leaving but I'm not surprised really, I know mine's still not going anywhere even just the thought of him makes me shiver.

That's why we decided to move to Chicago, back home had too many memories, too many bad memories. So maybe a change of scenery might help? Hopefully, I'm not sure what else I can do. However, out of all this I did get the best thing to ever happen to me, Skye. She's the perfect daughter and I wouldn't change her for anything. Even if it meant being able to stop what happened from happening and doing things my way at my pace, it wouldn't be her and I'd never lose her. Her sparkling blue eyes and shimmering blonde hair and most of all she's the smartest six-year-old I've ever seen.

"Mommy, mommy!" Skye snaps me out of my thoughts by tugging on my trouser leg excitedly, she always loved learning and now she gets to experience a new school. Her eyes beam as I scoop her up into my arms and smooth her blonde waves down her back with my fingers.

"You excited?" I ask her, it's a silly question really of course she is. She nods enthusiastically and I gently place her back on the ground and send her to fetch her bag so we can go. She doesn't stop bouncing the whole way there. I'm glad she's happy, I was starting to worry she'd always be so timid and scared of everything but since we've been here she's already opening up and it's only been about a day.

We walk - well she skips - to the front office hand in hand. At the desk sits a young woman wearing a bright blue suit and glasses that sits typing away at a computer. "Hello, umm I'm here with my daughter Skye Prior. She's joining today." I announce us but the woman doesn't look up from what she's doing. I clear my throat but she's still too interested in her screen. Skye looks at me mirroring the look of anger I'm willing to bet is all over my face.

"Oi! Lady!" Skye yells which makes me and the woman jump. Well that's one way to do it I guess. I motion proudly to my daughter. "Skye Prior." The woman nods politely and ignores the fact she was just yelled at by a six-year-old.

She hands me a piece of paper to sign so I do and then hand it back her and then she addresses Skye "You will be joining Miss Mathews class in room 23 down the hall. You can say goodbye to your mom and I'll take you there." Skye jumps into my arms and i give her forehead a kiss before I put her down and wave goodbye and watch her walk down the hall and around the corridor. Now for work.

* * *

The police building is huge, it's one of the original office blocks from the earlier buildings of Chicago. A tall glass building that looks to be about twenty stories high with many floors taken up by what looks like gym equipment and others empty spaces or desks. The reception room is in a circular shape with a high ceiling that's occupied with a large glass chandelier, the whole area is grey with black furnishings.

A woman wearing all black that looks to be about 30 comes walking up to me as I'm admiring the room and she snaps me out of my thoughts. "Hey, I'm Tori. Are you Beatrice Prior?" I nod

"It's Tris but yeah that's me." She smiles at me and holds out her hand to shake. I've never really shook hands with many people before so I'm scared I was too tight but she didn't say anything.

"I'll take you to see Max. He's in charge around here" I agree politely and she turns to head back the way she came from and I follow her.

Many corridors and stairs later we arrive outside of a shiny black door with a plaque reading 'Head Officer ~ Max' Tori knocks on the door then nods her head goodbye and disappears around a corner.

It's not long before a tall, dark-skinned man appears in the doorway. He's clearly very muscular and his hands suggests he's been in a lot of fights. "Beatrice Prior?" He asks. I nod and he goes inside and beckons me to follow him. The room is small with a simple wooden black desk in the center with two matching chairs either side. On the desk sits an open laptop and trays of papers with various stationary equipment scattered everywhere. He takes a seat behind the desk and offers the other chair to me which I take.

"Welcome to Dauntless police academy, Beatrice." He smiles.

"Tris" I correct him "And thank you for having me. I will try my up-most not to disappoint you." He nods smiling. He seems nice enough and so did Tori. Hopefully everyone is as nice as them.

"You will be joining squad 10 and training to prevent violence against innocent public members. Your squad is already out training but you can go join them soon. There will be six of you, including yourself but you will have plenty of time to get to know each other so I'll let them introduce themselves. Here, sign these and then I'll get Tori to show you to sector 10 where you will be training." He hands me a folder containing five forms for me to fill in and sign. Once I'm done he calls for Tori and she escorts me to sector ten found on the third floor.

I wipe my palms nervously on my jeans before I push open the door and walk inside to meet my squad. There's only one girl and the rest are all boys. Two of the boys look very similar they must be related. They all stop and turn to look at me, only the girl moves and she comes right up to me offering her hand. I shake it and she introduces herself.

"Hey I'm Christina. You're Beatrice right?" I nod

"That's me, but you can call me Tris." She smiles and then waves the rest of the group over.

"That's Will, my boyfriend. Those two are Zeke and Uriah, they're brothers and then there's Four, he's the squad leader so I guess I'll leave him to explain things to you." She introduces everyone, pointing to each in turn. Everyone smiles and nods slightly before going back to their workouts and leaving me with Four. He's tall and muscular. Quite handsome really. No Tris, stop it.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Tris. As you already know we specialize in stopping domestic violence" I nod to show I'm paying attention and he continues. "For today I will be overlooking you training to see where you specialize and where you need to work on. Any ideas already of your strengths in any areas?" I think for a moment, I really have no idea.

"I guess I'm quite small so it makes me fast and good at dodging?" He nods and leads me to a treadmill.

"Train on here for a while and I'll be back in a few minutes to check how you're doing." I nod and jump onto the machine. I look at all the buttons for different training types. I've never been on one of these before. I don't know how long I just stood looking at all the buttons but before I know it Christina is at my side.

"Press this one" She points to a button. "It's just a basic setup which is fine for you for now." I thank her and press the button. The machine comes to life and I'm soon jogging along, trying not to fall off.

A few minutes later Four comes back like he said he would. "Have you never been on a treadmill before?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I've not been on any of this stuff before, I've not had the most extravagant life." I reply embarrassed. I guess they just expect you to have trained on these things before.

Four takes me round each machine and explains the basic settings and how to use them. By lunch I've tried out each machine and so far I'm good on the treadmill but struggle on others. Apparently that's normal though for someone like me. It's time for our lunch break now and all the squads eat together in their respective areas in the cafeteria.

I grab a tray and put a salad, a burger and a bottle of water on it. I go over to the corner where a large black number 10 says that's for my squad. I take a seat next to Christina and she smiles at me. She seems like a good person for a friend. I've never really had friends before but Christina seems like perfect friend material.

"Hey Tris! You enjoying Dauntless so far?" She asks excitedly. After that workout it's a wonder she has any energy at all but she still seems as excited as when I first met her.

"It's a lot different to anything I've ever done before but so far I like it. You're all so welcoming." I reply honestly and her smile widens even more.

One of the brothers, Uriah speaks up next. "So, Tris are you coming to the annual Dauntless party on Saturday night?" I furrow my eye brows, what party? Zeke seems to sense my confusion and explains the event.

"There's four of them a year, one at Christmas, one at Easter, one at Halloween and one at new years. We basically all go down to the Candor pub and have some fun for an evening and since Easter is next weekend there's one on this Saturday" I would love to go but can I find a trustworthy babysitter in time for Saturday? I don't just want to leave Skye with any random person, not after what she's been through.

"I'll have to see if I can, I doubt if it will be possible though." I reply slightly sad, I would honestly really like to go and get to know them all better since I don't really know anybody. They all look at me confused.

Christina is the one to ask what everyone's thinking. "You just moved here right? You can't have made plans already, surely you can't have." I shake my head

"No, I haven't made plans. I just don't know if I can make it." I forgot he was even here but Four speaks up next

"Then if you have no plans then why wouldn't you be able to go?" I sigh, I don't really want to tell people about Skye yet. Not until I trust them fully. Without knowing the whole story - Which I wont be telling any time soon - they'll probably look at me differently, like I'm some kind of slut.

"I'll have to see if I can get a babysitter. I have a six-year-old at home" I say as I stare down at my food that's suddenly become interesting. It's a while before anyone says anything. The silence causes memories to come into my head, this happens a lot when I have to explain anything to anyone, my body starts to tremble slightly and I hope they don't notice. I can't see the looks on their faces as I refuse to look up at them but I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Christina.

"Tris, don't worry we don't see you any differently. Everyone has their own reasons and so far you seem to be a really genuinely friendly person." I look up at her and my vision is blurry from the tears I didn't even notice were streaming down my cheeks. I'm not embarrassed at Skye, I don't regret her. It's the memories of Peter that hurt. I try to respond but my throat seizes and no works come out. I thought I was over panicking at the thought of Peter, apparently not. I start to shake more and suddenly feel weak and trapped. I get up from my seat and run as fast as I can out the door and into the corridor. I find myself in the reception area and the openness is comforting. I'm not trapped anymore, I'm free, nobody can hurt me here. My breaths are short and frequent and I can't seem to calm them even though I'm in no real danger.

I slump down against the wall and cry into my hands. If anyone was to come running after me I would've guessed Christina but it's Four's voice that I hear calling my name. I don't - can't - respond my head still swimming with memories of Peter. I feel someone sit down beside me and through the cracks of my fingers see them offering a bottle of water. I shake my head gently, I just want to be swallowed up into the ground. Not only am I still freaking out, yet again because of him, I made a scene of running out of a room full of police officers with tears following behind me. The bottle of water lowers and I hear it being put on the tiled floor.

"Tris? I know this is probably a stupid question but are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" He sounds concerned, why would anyone worry about me? A small fragile girl that's crying in a corridor. I shake my head again and he sighs. "Please Tris, I know you just got here and I just met you but I already consider you one of us and if there's one thing you should know about me it's that I'm extremely protective over those I care about." He gently pulls my hands away from my face and I let him, there's no point in hiding my crying anymore. Once my hands are down he pulls me into a comforting hug. I rest my head on his stomach letting his smell of man and metal comfort me. He doesn't try to get me to talk and I'm glad, I don't really want to right now.

"Why don't you go home early? You've done the things you needed to today and it seems like you need some time to re collect yourself." I shake my head again.

I find my voice again and it sounds dry and quiet "I'm fine, honestly I am. Besides I don't think I can see or think straight enough to drive anyways." He lets me go and looks directly into my eyes with concern. Now it's his turn to shake his head.

"You're clearly not okay. I'm trained to read body language, Tris you had a panic attack and a serious one at that. I don't know what caused it but you clearly do and a rest will help you clear things. Let me drive you home, the others can train on their own this afternoon." I'm not going to get him to let me continue working today am I? But I'm also not going to let him drive me home. "I can't, I have to pick my daughter up from school in an hour, at least let me work till then?"

He thinks for a few moments and then answers "Let me take you home, I can look after you for an hour and then I'll drive you to pick up your daughter. You aren't getting out of this, Tris please just let me."

I give in "Fine, but I can't be late to the school." He nods and stands up, offering me his hand. He pulls me up effortlessly and then walks me out of the main doors and to his car.

I lead him up to my apartment and open the door, it's only small. A joint kitchen and living room, a bathroom and two small bedrooms but it's home nonetheless. He closes the door behind him and looks around the small space. I point out each room for him and then lead him to the main room. It's strange, I've only just met him but I feel like I can trust him already. I sit down on the sofa and put my head in my hands. He crouches in front of me and rests a hand on my knee and rubs soothing circles.

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps if someone else knows your problems and can help you through?" He asks politely but I shake my head no, I can't tell him. "How about I tell you my deepest secret if you tell me what's wrong? Trust me it could help." I swore not to tell anyone and to keep it only between me and Skye but he seems trustworthy and... familiar and maybe it could help to tell someone. I stand up slowly and turn my back to him. I lift the hem up slowly and pull up the back of my shirt to reveal my scars. One thing from Peter I couldn't get rid of. He reaches out and strokes his fingers down the small grooves and lets out a sigh.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this. Nobody does but I guess you know that and that's why you joined our squad." I pull my shirt back down and turn to face him with tears staining my cheeks. May as well tell him the rest.

"I was in a relationship with someone called Peter. He was nice at first but after about a week he became controlling. He lost me all my friends, my job, even my parents left me after he told them lies about what I'd done that disgusted them enough to leave me. He started to get drunk a lot, he brought girls home, he beat me, locked me in the house, raped me. I didn't see the outside in two years and even then it was only once to give birth to my beautiful daughter Skye whom I love more than anything in the world. One night he took things too far. Skye was sick so I escaped in the night to get her some medicine. He was waiting for me when I got back. He started throwing things at me and whipping me. A vase he threw at me hit the window and went through which meant everyone in the neighborhood could hear my screams. The police found me in a pool of my blood with Skye sobbing at my side in a pool of her own... So, that's my story. Please, don't tell anyone. Anyone at all." The tears roll freely down my cheeks after my confession and I feel my legs give way beneath me. But I don't fall to the floor because Four catches me and places me on the sofa.

"Tris, I, I wish there was something I could do but I know as well as you do there's nothing that can be done." He turns and now he shows me his back. It's lined with the same white lines as mine, belt marks. "My father. He used to beat my mother. One day when she died he blamed it on me and then became very drunk and abusive. It was long ago so it doesn't hurt as much anymore but please, Tris remember you are not alone. I for one will always be here for you. Also... my real name is Tobias, nobody knows that except for Max and I like it that way but it's something about you Tris. You feel so familiar, like I could just open everything up to you." I know how he feels, I really do. I feel like I can trust him and now I feel like I can trust him even more, he just told me everything he's kept hidden. He also said I feel familiar, he feels familiar to me too but I can't picture how. Then I realize that everything that he said... that sounds a lot like Skye went through.

"Will, will Skye be okay? I mean she was in your position?" He looks puzzled for a moment.

"Skye?" He asks. Oh that's right, I never mentioned her name.

"My daughter."

He nods gently "I don't know, I mean you mentioned she is only six so it may take her a while to get over it but she should be fine soon enough." I nod gently, he's turned out to be this good so hopefully she can too.

He sits down beside me and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Thank you Tobias, this did sort of help. Especially as my daughter may end up as nice as you." Before I can hear his response I feel my eyes drooping and the sleep overtakes me that I have so desperately needed for a long time, a sleep without nightmares.

**Please review ways that I can improve or even plot ideas for later in the story. The next chapter will be up if I get just two reviews! Love you all, have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmares

**Welcome to chapter 2! So I promised the next chapter if I got two reviews... I got 8 in 2hours! Thank you guys so much and I now have 10, thank you so much to; Pablo98, Mariah Laber, Megan Alexandra, Kaytiiiieee, JazzyJay16, Sheo4ever, SaltySloth, thefandomssoldier and the guest that all reviewed and it's thanks to you guys that I'm writing this chapter now.**

**This one may be shorter than the others (it also might not be!) I plan on writing but a promise is a promise and I got my two reviews but I went to see TFIOS today (It's finally in the UK!) so I've not had as much time as I usually would. Next chapter will be at 15 reviews, I think we can make that, right guys? Please let me know how to improve I take on all advice and will try to improve my writing which isn't good anyways so it's not hard to improve.**

**I plan to make each alternate chapter in a different view point to change things up a bit, (mainly in the views of Tris and Tobias) to get both the thoughts from the other characters not just Tris. Please tell me if you like this or if you prefer it to all or mostly be in just one persons point of view.**

**That's enough of my rambling now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Tobias' POV_**

She looks different when she's asleep, she looks younger, she seems at peace. I don't dare move in case I wake her so I just sit. Sit with her head on my shoulder. Her breath warm against my neck. It's quite soothing but I know I can't go to sleep, she'd hate it if we were late for Skye. I promised her I'd take her to get her on time and I don't break my promises, especially to friends.

About half an hour passes and all this time has allowed me to think a lot. Was I right to just open up like that? I barely even know her and yet the walls I spent so long building were gone in a matter of hours for this girl. She must have similar thoughts to me, maybe she regrets her choice to tell me. She's clearly not as comfortable about it as I am which is understandable. She had it worse, much worse than I did and it's only been a year. I'm probably over thinking things but something about her just jumbles my thoughts. I think I'm falling for her, and I'm falling hard. I promised myself I would never fall for anyone, never put them at risk of me becoming like Marcus but with Tris I can't bring myself to let her go.

I glance at the clock on the wall to my right, 3 pm, Skye will be finishing soon. Slowly so I don't scare her I lift my hand out from underneath her and gently shake her shoulder. Her eyes flutter slightly and she groans before opening them fully. She looks round to see where she is and instantly pulls away blushing.

"Sorry, I err..." She trails of blushing even more. It's kind of cute to see her like this. No Tobias what are you thinking, she doesn't need a relationship right now she just needs a friend.

"It's fine, I wouldn't have bothered you it's just that we have twenty minutes until Skye finishes school." Her eyes are suddenly awake and she rushes to fetch her shoes. "Tris, what are you doing there's no rush we have a while yet?" I question.

She shakes her head as she ties her shoes. "It's takes about 25 minutes to walk from here. I'm already late. " She's still fumbling around as I walk over to her. She seems even smaller as she's crouched down to do her shoes, her blonde hair flopping down around her face masking it behind a curtain of gold. Her hair looks so soft and silky it makes me want to just sit and stroke it whilst whispering softly into her ear. But I can't.

"Tris, I promised I'd get you to her on time. Making you walk wouldn't do that would it? And I never break promises." I crouch down beside her and put my hand on top of the laces she's struggling so hard to do in such little time. She stops and looks up into my eyes. I can't help it, I reach out and gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She doesn't protest so I just rest my hand gently on her cheek. The thought that any guy would take advantage of her and abuse her makes my blood boil, how could you live with yourself for hurting such a fragile person... and a beautiful one.

"Fine" She whispers "I'm only saying yes because it's her first day and I don't want to let her down." She goes to stand but her left leg buckles beneath her and she falls back down and into my arms. "Sorry, it err.. Does that sometimes. After affect of it being broken so many times" She doesn't look me in the eye as she says it and it makes my heart ache. He broke her bones too? And often? I hope for his sake that this guy never finds himself in my sights because I don't think I could stop from at least knocking him unconscious.

"Do you want to sit down a minute?" My voice is laced with worry, wow I really have fallen hard for this girl. She shakes her head insisting we need to leave to go get Skye. After I get her to her feet safely we make our way out to my car. I open the door for her and she blushes. Does she like me too? No. She wouldn't like me. Why would she? I'm just a damaged, unstable person.

When we arrive at the school Tris goes in while I stay in the car. It would seem a little weird if the two of us turned up together to collect one child.

I can see Tris reappearing from the school entrance and she has who I presume is her daughter clutching her hand. They look really alike. The same blue- grey eyes, same golden blonde hair although Tris' doesn't wave slightly like Skye's.

I get out the car and walk round the front to greet them. Skye looks me up and down nervously before letting go of Tris and wiping her palms on her tights.

"Skye, this is Four" Tris introduces us.

"Tobias" I correct her "Nice to meet you Skye. You never mentioned how pretty she was Tris. Looks exactly like her mother" They both blush and Skye returns my greeting saying how it's cool that I'm so tall. I'm not that tall but I guess she wasn't sure how to return the compliment. Once acquainted we all get back into my car and I take them back to their apartment.

When we get there I start to say goodbye but Tris stops me. "Do you want to come in? I'm making pasta for dinner if you'd like to join us?" She smiles sweetly at me and looks hopeful, I could never turn down that face.

"Sure, why not" I smile back and it's not forced. I don't think I've truly smiled in years but I feel so much lighter when I'm around Tris it's like I'm a whole new person. We go inside and Skye goes to her room to read her school book and I try to help Tris cook the pasta but she refuses, insisting it was her thank you to me for saving her today. What she doesn't know is that I don't need thanking or repaying, simply being by her side is enough. She just radiates happiness and it's contagious.

"Foods ready!" Tris shouts, making me jump and by the crashing sound from next door I think she scared Skye too. Apparently this is the funniest thing in the world to Tris because she's doubled over in a constant fit of laughter. Her laugh is amazing, possibly the best sound ive ever heard.

Once we're all sat around the small circular table Tris hands out three bowls of steaming pasta that look delicious. It takes all my restraint to not dive in and to wait for Tris to sit down just to be polite although I am very hungry. We eat in silence for a while but I keep feeling my eyes drift away from my food and to Tris, either she's realized this and keeps looking at me because she feels awkward or maybe... maybe she feels the same way and that's why she's looking at me. No, she'd never feel that way about me.

Tris clears her throat and looks to Skye. "How was school sweetie?" From the way Tris explained her daughters enthusiasm for school this morning I expected her to start jumping around or smiling at least but she doesn't look up from her food and continues to eat. Tris suddenly looks concerned and gets up from her seat. She bundles Skye in her arms and sits her on her lap. "what happened? Talk to me baby." I feel like I should leave them alone but I'm not sure where to go so I awkwardly sit there trying not to intrude in their mother-daughter moment.

"We.. we had gym.." She murmurs almost too quiet to hear. "A girl, Molly, she... she saw my scars and... and" She doesn't finish her sentence before she breaks down into tears. Tris holds her closer to her chest and whispers in her ear to calm her. I remember this happened to me once when getting changed for gym. A boy named Eric shoved me into the wall and I turned to catch myself which of course exposed my back to the whole class.

I get up from my chair and walk over to the two girls, I crouch so that I'm face level with Skye and ask "May I just err?.." I look up at Tris and she nods helplessly before looking down at her sobbing daughter. "Skye? Can you trust me a moment? I know you don't really know me but please." She turns her head away from Tris and looks at me. Her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears.

"I.. I.. Okay, I trust you." She whispers and I feel myself smile.

"I know it hurts and if it didn't then I'd be worried. But I was once in your position and it will get better. Within a week it will be old news, forgotten and then they will leave you alone to let you recover yourself. I also know that you can't help but blame yourself for things that have happened but neither you or your mom are to blame, you didn't deserve anything that happened to you. It will be hard to realize that but once you do everything will get better I promise you." She looks at me for a few minutes with her eyes glassy but no tears fall. She appears to move slightly but then hesitates before moving again and leaning into me for a hug. She's so small and fragile I'm afraid I'll break her, I feel her smile into my shoulder.

Then she replies cheerfully "Thank you, Tobias. I was just being silly, those people don't mean anything to me so I shouldn't let them get to me. Thank you for helping me realize." She pulls back and looks to Tris. "I'm tired mommy, I'm going to go to sleep. Night night." She smiles and hugs Tris before turning back to me "Good night Tobias." Then she skips round the corner to her bedroom.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Tris' comment surprises me and she senses this. "It would have taken me hours to get her calmed down and yet you do it in a matter of minutes. You can go watch the TV or something if you want while I clean up here." She turns to grabs the bowls but I gently grab her wrist And turn her round. Her eyes suddenly become fearful and I mentally slap myself. Stupid, stupid.

"Sorry, I just... I'll clean up here, you go watch TV. Before you protest I'm not backing down so you better listen." She thanks me and slumps onto the sofa, she seems exhausted. I finish up with the dishes and go sit beside her. "Since I made you leave your car at work would you like me to come by in the morning to take Skye to school with you and then we can go into the office?"

She shakes her head before answering. "No, no it's okay I can make my own way there. Unless... you could stay here? It may make me seem weak but after the days me and Skye both had it would be reassuring to have a strong, capable man in the house." She blushes as she says the last part but it makes me smile.

I reach out and touch her cheek gently making her blush even more so that I can feel her cheek burning my hand. "I'd love to stay here with you, I don't mind sleeping on the sofa."

"No" She answers "I mean err, no don't sleep on the sofa. You can have my bed. I'll get in with Skye, I usually do anyways.."

I agree and we sit watching Tv for a while before Tris starts to yawn. "You can go to sleep you know, you don't need to wait for me" I tell her

She nods and goes to leave the room but before she does she turns and says "Good night Tobias, thank you so much for staying. I'll let Skye know you're still here in case she doesn't l realise and gets scared."

"Good night Tris, hope you sleep well."

"And you, my room is the one on the right. Just in case you forgot" She smiles and leaves, her golden hair bouncing as she goes. I suppose I should get some sleep too. I go to Tris' room and open the door as quietly as I can before slipping inside and shutting the door. It's a simple room, mostly grey with only a small chest of draws, a plain wooden bed and a suitcase in the corner. She has one picture above her bed, it's of four people. One is clearly Tris because she looks so much like Skye, if you put the two together they could be twins. Another is a darker haired boy that carries a book. Two adults stand behind the young children they must be Tris' parents.

I remove my shirt and jeans and get into bed in my boxers since I don't have any clothes with me. It's not long before I feel my eye lids droop and I get lost in the world of sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but the next thing I know I'm being woken up by a panicking Skye. "Tobias, please its mommy. She keeps saying she can't breathe and I think she's still asleep but she gasping and screaming and please I don't know what to do. I'm sorry I woke you." She rambles and is clearly very scared by the whole situation.

I ignore the fact that I'm only in my boxers and I run to Tris. She's tossing and turning, the blankets are no longer on the bed. Tears soak the pillow. I stand looking for a while, that sick bastard, this is all his fault. When Tris screams I run to her side.

"Tris. Tris! Please, wake up it's me. It's Tobias I'm not going to hurt you." She needs space, air. I pick her up in my arms and carry her out to the main room. Before going to open as many windows as I can I place her in a chair. Now there's nothing to do but wait for her to calm down. "Skye, everything will be okay. You just go back to sleep and don't worry okay?" She was stood in the doorway watching me rush around and seems even more scared but nods silently and walks away.

After ten minutes she seems to have calmed but isn't walking up. I sigh and carry her to her bed and tuck her under the blankets. I find a spare blanket under the bed and take it to the sofa and I also put my jeans back on so that I'm not sleeping on Tris' sofa in just boxers. I climb under the blanket and eventually get back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The simulator

**Welcome to chapter 3 of new city, new people, new us. Thank you so much for sticking with my story it really warms my heart. I'd like to thank the guest that left a story idea and say that in a couple chapters I will be using something very similar to it so thank you! For more please review because that's what makes me continue.**

**I apologize for the lack of updates but I had my last week of exams and haven't had the time or motivation to write when I did have time. Now that exams are over I will be posting more frequently so please keep your reviews coming in with advice and thoughts.**

* * *

_**Tris's POV**_

Light pools into the room from the open curtains. That's strange why are the curtains open? Did I leave them open? No, I slept in Skye's bed so how did I get here? Then I remember the night, I'd been dreaming of Peter again but everything sounded muffled. I do remember the terrified look on Skye's face and her bounding out of the room and returning with someone else, but who? Tobias. I'd forgotten he was here. He probably thinks I'm insane now, probably left straight away and went home. Told Max how incapable I am. But he wouldn't do that would he? My thoughts are corrected as my door cracks open slightly. I push my body up into a sitting position and see his head in the doorway.

"Sorry if I woke you." He comes in and look concerned. I shake my head and explain that I was already awake. "I figured that you didn't sleep much last night so thought you would be thankful of a rest." He pauses and scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I err.. I hope you don't mind but I drove Skye to school for you. She wouldn't let me wake you insisting that it was more important for you to rest. She's very stubborn like her mother" I smile at the memories of the day before, I would've kept fighting for him to leave me at work but I didn't have the energy to.

"Thank you, Tobias. Not many people would have done that for me." I can't help the smile that grows across my face. I've just met him and yet he's done more in twenty-four hours for me than Peter did the entire time I knew him. "what about work?"

"I explained to Max and he agreed to let you stay off today." He checks his watch and then looks back up to me. "Although it's only just time for lunch there, you could come in for the afternoon if you want." I nod and thank him, telling him to give me ten minutes. He leaves the room and I get up to change. I pull on some simple black jeans and a tight red shirt with a black jacket. Before I leave I pull on my black doc. martins and leave to find Tobias leaned against the wall next to the front door.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod. I'm truly grateful for everything he's done for me and I feel more at ease that Skye may be as brave as him one day. I hope so.

* * *

We arrive at the same old, tall building as yesterday where my car is still parked in the same place that I left it yesterday. I almost forgot that I'd left it here. Inside is busier than yesterday, apparently most people are heading back to work after their lunch breaks. We go the same way I went with Tori and arrive at our training zone.

When we walk in everyone is stretching and preparing to work out on the machines. They all turn to look at us and yet again Christina is the first to approach me and she engulfs me in a hug.

"Oh my God, Tris! We were so worried are you okay?" She asks question after to question asking if I'm okay and what happened and where I was this morning but I drown most of them out. When her mouth stops moving she looks at me expectantly.

"I'm fine Chris don't worry. I get panic attacks from time to time but yesterday was bad. Four took me home and said that I needed rest this morning but I woke up and now here I am." A mixed look of relief and pity crosses her face but the glare I make at being pitied wipes it straight from her face. "Anyways, I'm going to get to work." She nods and returns to her work place. I need to build up some sort of strength. I see a punch bag in the corner and decide to start there. The first punch stings my knuckles but after a while the pain numbs until I can barely feel it. While I'm punching I start to picture the bag as Peter's head and surprisingly it rocks a lot more, telling me that I'm hitting a lot harder.

After a while Tobias comes over to me "You don't have much muscle," he says "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows for a while."  
Suddenly he presses a hand to my stomach. His fingers are so long that, his hand reaches from one side of my rib cage to the other side. My heart pounds so hard my chest hurts and I hope he can't feel it and how fast he's making it.  
"Never forget to keep tension here," he says in a quiet voice. He takes my hands in his and adds, "Also you might want to clean up a little and be a little more gentle." I look down at my hands and my knuckles are all split and fresh blood trickles from them. The site surprises me. I didn't realise I was hitting that hard.

"Um, Chris?" I call over to Christina that's using the exercise bike. She calls back to me and I ask her if she could show me to the bathroom to clean my hands up.

"Sure" She says as she gets off her machine. "Follow me." We walk out the door and round the corner until I see the silver plaque indicating the bathroom. The water turns pink as the blood washes away from my hands. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asks but I shake my head. I'm used to pain, this is nothing. She waits a moment for speaking up again but in less of a serious tone. "So what's up with you and Four?" That gets my attention.

"What? Nothing. He was just giving me advice." I blush at the memory of the tingles shooting through my body at his touch. She sees my blush and laughs.

"Yeah, what ever you say. It's not everyday Four even speaks to people, never mind giving them personal attention and taking care of them for a whole day!"

Maybe she's right but maybe she isn't. But even if she is right am I ready for something like this? I don't think I am. My mind is still plagued with memories and night mares. The only reason I act like I'm okay is for Skye, but honestly... I just want to stay hidden and alone, away from the rest of reality. I heard a couple of years ago that my parents moved to Chicago and I can only hope I might run into them and fix everything because it pains me even more to know that they don't care for me. Maybe I can find their address or their phone number somewhere. I wouldn't know where to start but I remember something my mother once told me, 'If it's worth it never stop trying. You'll always find it in the end.' So that's what I'm going to do, find my parents, get rid of one of my night mares.

A prod to my arm makes me jump back into reality. "Tris, you okay?" It's Christina. My eyes burn at the thought of my parents and threaten to let tears fall but I can't cry again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get back." She nods and we walk back in a comfortable silence. Once inside Tobias says I'll be practising my responses to situations in a fake crime scene simulator. He leads my through a door and sits me in a chair. The room is small with nothing hanging on the walls except for a clock. Each footstep echoes and the area has an eerie feeling of emptiness.

"I'll put this on your head." He holds up a black box that has an elastic strap round the back and there's an opening in the shape of goggles that reveals a small screen inside. "It'll show you a virtual image of a common scene that we could be called to. The data feeds to the computer in the corner where I will watch your progress." He walks up to me with echoing steps and goes to place the box on my head, before he does he asks "You ready?" I nod and it goes on.

My head feels heavier but apart from that the image seems very real. I take a look around and I'm in small one bedroom apartment with minimal furniture. So far I can't see anything wrong. As I'm about to go into the last room which I suspect to be the bathroom a startling scream comes from inside the closed-door. I approach and turn the handle cautiously. As the door swings open I see there are three figures inside, one small girl curled up against the wall, one man sat on the edge of a small white bath looking bored and another stood over the girl against the wall. I reach into my pocket and quickly press the button to call for back-up, it looks like they didn't notice.

"Step away." I say but nobody moves. I reach behind me and bring out a gun. I point it at the man that's stood over a crying girl and this time I shout. "I said, step away!" Both of the men turn their heads to face me and the girl shrinks further into the corner.

"Now, now. No need to get all bossy. Besides you aren't actually going to shoot me." He smirks and my stomach drops. He's right, I'd never shoot anyone and he knows, he knows that I wouldn't and that I'm not a danger to him. I can't let him know that though I need to change his perspective of me.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I smile as convincingly as possible to show I'm not afraid but I am, my heart pounds against my ribs and rings in my ears. Back-up should be here any second, there's nothing to worry about. I wave my gun for him to sit next to the man on the bath and he does. With my gun still pointed at the men I turn to the girl. "Are you okay? Are you able to get yourself out of here?" She lifts her head and nods. Her face is stained with tears and her cheek has a bright red hand print on it. She goes to stand but as she does her legs give way and she falls again. I grab hold of her arm to help her back up and that's when I see the blood. It pours from her arm and surrounds her feet. The men are armed. I'm startled at the sight long enough for the men to turn on me.

One grabs my ankle and pulls it out from under me and I fall to the ground with a crack of my knee. A sharp punch to my jaw spins my head enough to catch a glimpse of the blood stained knife in the hand of the other man. My whole body freezes in fear. Knives were one of Peter's favourite punishments. I suddenly can't breath and I start to panic. Why did he have to a knife? The man comes closer and whispers in my ear.

"Stupid little girl, thought you could stop us?" He brings the knife to my neck and laughs. He pushes the knife into my neck slowly and I feel it as it pierces the skin and blood gushes out. Tears flow from my eyes and my lungs burn from lack of air. As he's about to finish me off the door bursts open and the back-up officers come rushing in. One grabs me and runs me outside. My vision is blurring at the edges and my mind is fuzzy.

That's when the screen clicks off. I didn't even remember it wasn't real but the knife felt too real and I still can't breath. The screen is lifted from my head but my vision sways and it dotted in black. I fall to the side and I'm caught by two strong arms. That's when everything goes black again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Party plans

**Welcome to chapter 4, I now have 1,600 views which is amazing! Thank you guys so much. I don't have much to say so enjoy the chapter and I'll update again at.. 20 reviews? So please review, follow, favourite for the story to continue. Also check out my other story Broken! :)**

**Sorry this one is so short but I need your help for the next chapter! I have explained at the bottom.**

* * *

_**TOBIAS'** **POV**_

As the simulation cuts out Tris is visibly shaking like a leaf and her skin looks pale. I disconnect myself from the electrodes that allowed me to see into the screen and walk over to Tris who hasn't moved from her seat. I hesitate for a moment before leaning down and removing the black box screen from her head. For a moment she looks up and forces a small smile of thanks but then her eyes gloss over and roll back. I drop the box onto the floor just in time to catch her as her body flops to the floor. I lift her up in my arms and look at her lifeless form. She seems almost peaceful.

I burst through the doors and ignore all shouts from Christina asking what happened. I run as fast as I can to the infirmary on the first floor. As I push the door open a nurse turns to ask what all the commotion is but as her eyes fall upon the bundle in my arms she rushes for a doctor. A man wearing a black doctors coat comes out of a room and takes Tris from my arms and she disappears with the man behind the same door he originally came from.

The others know better than to leave their work after I didn't request for their presence so I sit alone in the waiting room. I wait for what feels like days which in reality is probably only about twenty minutes. I have my head in my hands when the nurse from earlier walks up to me.

"Are you here with the girl we took in about half an hour ago?" She saw me bring her in? Now not the time to get angry. I just nod. "She's okay now. Through that door and room 46 if you want to see her." And with that she leaves. I want to see her, I want to know she's okay but does she want to see me? I guess I'll find out.

She still looks pale when I walk in but she looks less scared now although there is still a fear in her eyes. She immediately looks embarrassed as I walk in. Is it because it's me or the fact she fainted?

"Sorry... I just... Knives..." She whispers almost inaudibly but I still understand what she's saying. I also know that she's embarrassed at fainting, not being with me which is good. I think? I've not had much experience with girls but I already know that Tris is special and worth my time. I mean I told her about my past already. I can't help but wonder what her problem is with knives but I decide to let it drop when I see her pale again slightly at the words. Maybe she will tell me one day.

I've only been with Tris for a few minutes when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and see that I have a text from Max requesting to see me.

"'I'm sorry Tris, it's Max. He needs to see me. If you feel okay now I'm sure Chris will look after you if you want to head back to the training room." I can't help but feel a little sad for having to leave her.

"That's fine, you do what you need to do. You've already done too much for me anyway." She replies with what also sounds like a hint of sadness. Maybe she does care about me? Hopefully. I can't push her though, she's too fragile and I feel like losing her might break me. What am I saying? I've known her for like two days? Reluctantly I get up from the chair I was sat in and go to leave, but before I do I decide to be brave and place a kiss to Tris' temple. I practically run out of the room, scared of her reaction.

* * *

_**TRIS' POV**_

He kissed me!? Yes it was only my head but he still did it. I sit for a few minutes just replaying the moment in my head. His lips so soft and warm against my skin. The complete opposite of what I would expect from such a strong, rough man. His lips were nothing like Peter's. No matter where Peter's where they were still cold, hard and full of lies.

I must have zoned out completely because a worried nurse is shaking me asking if I'm okay when I didn't answer her.

"Sorry yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... going to go back to training." She doesn't argue with me and instead just helps me to my feet. She gives me a once over and then dismisses me back to return to training.

My shoes echo in the hallway on the way in a way that's almost creepy. I'm relieved when I see the familiar door that hides my new friends. At least I think they are my friends now? Hopefully they are. As the door opens Christina flies over to me. Does she always have to do that whenever I enter the room? I just shake it away and smile gratefully as she asks if I'm okay. It's nice to have someone who cares for once. I feel a stab in my stomach when I think of my family at this thought. I thought they cared. Maybe not. After assuring everyone that I'm okay I finally get them to drop the topic and we sit talking for what's probably about an hour. Still no sign of Tobias' return. Wait, why do I care?

"So, Tris. You coming to the party?" Uriah asks with his eyes wide and face apprehensive. Oh right, the party. I had totally forgotten to even look for a babysitter. There's no way I'd be able to get one now with such short notice on one of the busier nights. I shake my head.

"Sorry but I have no babysitter. Maybe next time?" I look down, it would've been nice to get to know these people a little more.

"I have an idea!" Chris pushes through the small group and announces, "We have our own party. Maybe have a BBQ and have a kid friendly thing. That way Tris can bring her daughter. I can bring my niece, she's always wanted to meet you guys. Zeke can bring his son and maybe even Will can bring his sister?" Everyone's eyes seem to light up at the idea. Including mine. These people are all nice and it would be great for Skye to get along with them, maybe that way I could take her places with the group and they could come to our apartment without me being worried about her. A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'oks' comes from the group. Zeke and Uriah offer up their back garden as the location since apparently they are the only ones with a big enough garden. We are laughing and planning things when Tobias enters.

"What's going on?" He seems confused. I guess the others don't usually stop working without permission.

"We're planning our own Dauntless party!" Chris practically squeals. She's way too excited for this.

"It's at our place and you better be there!" Uriah sounds almost as excited as Christina, I didn't think it was possible.

Tobias stands there emotionless for a moment as if trying to work out why. When his eyes land on mine I lift my hand up to show the height of a certain little girl and he seems to understand why. He sighs and nods saying he'll be there and will bring some fireworks for the night. Apparently he is has a good contact that can get him some for free. I'm in charge of brining some blankets for everyone to sit on since we want a picnic styled BBQ with a bonfire on the night. Uriah and Zeke are in charge of the meat. Christina is bringing some decorations after insisting that we can't have a party in a bare back garden. Will is in charge of the drinks and two girls called Marlene and Shauna are put in charge of the bonfire. I don't know who the last two are but according to Chris Marlene is Uriah's girlfriend and Shauna is Zeke's wife.

The party isn't for a few days so we all wait excitedly for the day to come. Nobody mentions it but everyone has a clear look in their eyes as nobody can wait to get everyone together and spend the whole day relaxing with their friends and in some cases family. I don't panic any more during the few days which I'm really grateful for. I think it was just the whole meeting new people who wanted to get to know me that freaked me out. I have been away from normal people for so long that having a normal 'get to know you' conversation didn't agree with my mind. I've been working with my fear of knives with Tobias but so far I still can't go anywhere near them without walking or - usually - running away. He doesn't know why and he doesn't push it which I'm truly grateful for.

Before I know it the day has come and I'm strapping Skye into the car to drive to Zeke and Uriah's house. The car is practically shaking as a very excited Skye is jumping around in her seat wanting to meet new people and hopefully new friends that I've told her so much about. It turns out the house is only a quick five-minute drive from my apartment so we arrive earlier than expected. Only four people are here already; Zeke and Uriah, of course and then Marlene and Tobias are also here already. As soon as we step in the door and Skye sees Tobias she runs up to him for a hug. She's come to really like him. She's also learned that in public she should call him Four but she doesn't quite understand the reasons why. We spend the next half an hour setting up the blankets I brought and tables to put the snacks, food and drinks on. It isn't until everything is set up that everyone else arrives. Perfect timing to miss all the setting up of the damn tables. I couldn't seem to pull the legs out. Once I got one the other would snap back in. Stupid things.

**I'm sorry to end it here but I need names for new characters! I have the descriptions written out but I have no idea what to call them. I have Christina's niece, who is a bit of a tom boy and is very athletic. I have Will's sister who is quiet but isn't afraid to help out when people need the help. Then I have Zeke's son, a three-year old that loves to tell bad jokes and attempt to play football. - They are my basic outlines of each one but if you have any additions or names please do let me know because I need them! Once I have a name for each the next chapter will be out and solely focussed on the party! Have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Party time

**Welcome to chapter 5! I'd like to thank everyone who suggested names for the new characters (****BeatriceHazelWatersEaton, Ally646, Liv, ****yssajeq) I'm sorry if I didn't use yours but I appreciate your help anyway. To the guest who said that if I'm going to write about panic attacks then I should research them... I know all about panic attacks from personal experience and I know they are a lot more than just crying. I didn't want to go into too much detail with it which is why I had her run away because she couldn't breath and her legs gave way so she was against the wall. I know that this is still quite minor but I wanted a way for Tobias to come help her and she would get that sort of thing due to her past. Sorry for that ramble but I wanted to say how I get them and know that's not all they are about. Please favourite, follow and review and also enjoy the next chapter! Woo party time! :)**

* * *

_**TRIS' POV**_

Once everything is set up I claim one of the blankets in the corner for me and Skye. It's a small grey one with fraying white edges. It used to be my mothers and it wouldn't feel right if someone else were to sit on it. I run my hand along the soft cotton and sigh, I remember she used to wrap this blanket around us when she used to read to me before bed. We used to be so close and now I don't even know where she is and I barely remember the sound of her voice.

I'm startled out of the memories of my child hood by loud noises coming from the other end of the garden. The rest of the group has now arrived along with three younger children. I take hold of Skye's hand and smile encouragingly at her before we walk over to greet everyone. Christina introduces the other children to me. There's Christina's niece, Brooke, who has the same bronzed skin and short brown hair as Chris but obviously isn't as into fashion as her because her hair is ruffed up like she just woke up and she has a baggy dark red shirt and black jeans on that look like the first things she found when she was getting ready. She's already starting to give me a head ache, she's almost as loud as Chris. How do their family cope? She looks to be around 8 but I'd have to ask to be sure.

There's also Will's sister whose a bit older and insisted on introducing herself, "Hey everyone, my names Amber and I am 11. I like to read and help people!" She giggles and everyone laughs with her. She seems very sophisticated, you can tell she's from Will's family. She has the same shaggy blonde hair as Will but she has hers pulled into a fish tail plait that hangs over her left shoulder. After introducing herself she goes to help pour out drinks with Will. He sighs but goes with her anyway.

Lastly there is Zeke and Shauna's son. Shauna is over by Zeke at the BBQ helping to grill the first burgers. Zeke's son - Callum - is a younger boy, possibly around 3. He doesn't stay long to introduce himself before he half stumbles, half runs to the opposite end of the garden and starts to run in circles. He's definitely got the sporty part of Zeke along with the dark tufty hair and bright blue eyes.

Next it's my turn to introduce Skye to the people still remaining. "I'd like you all to meet my daughter, this is Skye," I glance at her with a smile as she looks down at the floor, embarrassed. Chris steps forward and offers her a hand, hesitating for a moment Skye reaches out and shakes it.

"It's great to meet you Skye, you look so like your mummy." The corners of Skye's mouth twitch into a smile at the comment. She was always saying how much she looked like Peter and hated it, so when people tell her she looks like me she can never hide her smile. The other three kids are starting up their own football game and are shouting for Skye to join them to make the teams fair. She looks at me with a smile, let's go of my hand and runs over to the others. They pat her shoulder and cheer. The smile spreads across my face. She's making friends, ones that I trust to always look out for her.

"Tris? Can you come help set out the snacks, please?" Chris shouts. I look over and see she's got a stack of bowls, napkins and plates ready to be set out over the tables. I can't help but keep smiling as I walk over to help. Everyone has just arrived and yet this is already the best day I've had in a while. The air thick with the smell of roasting meat, the sound of laughter and conversation. I didn't think I'd ever have a day like this again with people I can truly call friends.

After all the bowls are spread out and filled with crisps, chocolates, biscuits, salad, crackers and various other foods Chris gets out her bag of decorations. She's brought candles which she lays out evenly along the table, ready to light when it gets darker. She has balloons, black and white which she gets Will to blow up. She also has confetti that matches the colour style of black and white which she scatters on the table and the floor that surrounds it. Finally she gets out two cans of silly string. She passes me one with a devious look in her eyes. I smirk at her idea and she nods at the kids showing that's where she's going. I spot Tobias sitting on a black and red blanket with Uriah and I nod towards them. I sneak up behind the two talking boys on the grass. I give the can a shake and then on Christina's countdown of fingers I press and cover anywhere I can on the two. The kids seem to go wild but Tobias just turns round with a smirk as if he was expecting it. Next thing I know he has a water gun in front of him and points it at me.

"Well that wasn't very clever, was it Trissy?" He jokes. Uriah also turns around with a gun in hand and squirts me in the face. The waters cold and it makes me jump. I had put my attention on Tobias' gun, not realising Uriah had one too until it was too late. Suddenly Will and Zeke come out the house with their own guns and start to spray water everywhere. Screams come from all the girls that 'you'll ruin my clothes.' I just laugh, I've never really cared about looks. A small hand tugs at my arm and I turn to see a grinning Skye holding a gun out to me. I grab it. thank her and then shoot the first person I see which is Tobias. He turns to face me too and it ends up with just us two fighting to see who can soak the other more.

Once everyone's out of water we are all laughing uncontrollably. It's so easy to laugh around these people. I'm still looking at Tobias as we both run out of water and I notice that his shirt is now partly see through and sticks to his muscles. It looks really hot. He must notice I'm staring because he smirks. I decide to check my own shirt and see that it is also see through and my bra outline shows through clearly. I quickly wrap my arms around my chest to try cover myself as I feel my cheeks flush red.

"C'mon girls, you can borrow some of my stuff" Shauna calls. Although I'm grateful I'm pretty sure nothing of hers will fit me. It's worth a try though so I follow Chris, Shauna and Marlene into the house and up to Shauna and Zeke's room.

* * *

**_TOBIAS' POV_**

Tris leaves with the rest of the girls and I can't help but smile. She's so different when she lets loose and has fun. Not to mention her shirt after the water fight... I feel kind of bad for staring but she's hot and I'm a guy so I couldn't help myself. But she was staring at me too, so it's okay I guess. Wait. She was looking at me too! My smile grows even wider, she was looking too!

A very wet Skye skips over to me and grins up at me.

"You got my mommy good" She laughs

I can't help but smile at her cute little face as she laughs. She is so much like Tris.

"Yeah I did didn't I?" She nods vigorously

She pulls me down and whispers in my ear, "Toby? Can I ask you something?" She seems more serious now.

"Sure Munchkin, what is it?" I furrow my brows at what she could be asking.

"Do you like my mommy? You look at her different to the others but I didn't know if it was because you liked her or didn't... But then during the game you were both smiling at each other and things and it was cute. I like to see mommy happy" She whispers almost sorrowfully at the end and looks down with a blush. I didn't notice I looked at her any different. But it's true, I do like her. Maybe even more than just like. I don't get a chance to answer because the girls are coming back and are all wearing summery dresses.

Tris comes out first and I can't help but stare. She wears a mid-length baby blue dress that flows out at the bottom and is covered in a matching blue net that covers the dress in a flowery pattern. She has a light amount of make up on too, as far as I can tell she has a simple blue eye shadow with a thin line of eye liner and a layer of mascara. She also now has on some light brown sandles that compliment not only her dress but her skin tone well. Those girls really know what they're doing.**  
**

"You totally like her" Skye says with a wink. She's right. But if she can figure it out, how obvious is it to the others? I inwardly groan at the thought. Zeke is sure to torture me. Then it gets me thinking. If she figure me out, she also mentioned how happy Tris looks with me, does that mean? No it can't mean that. She'd never like me. But that doesn't leave me without my doubts.

"Food's ready!" Zeke calls and we all scramble to the food. All except Tris, she just sits on her blanket and runs her hand up and down the fabric. I decide to make her a burger and grab her a slice of cake as well as getting my own. I take the two plates over to her and sit next to her.

"Hungry?" I ask and she looks at me and gives me a shy smile. "Here, I got you some." I push the plate towards her, she takes it and whispers 'thanks' "You alright?" I question.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She forces a smile but I've come to know her and know that it isn't genuine. She knows I don't believe her but I ignore it for now.

"You're pretty good with a water gun you know." I smirk as I point to my still wet clothes.

She laughs, God that laugh. I just love it. "Yeah, sorry about that. But I had a good teacher." She smiles genuinely now and looks up into my eyes. Those beautiful blue-grey eyes connect with mine and I feel like I'm going to melt. I'd say something else but I can't find thoughts.

I just love her beautiful eyes.

She blushes and looks down. "My eyes aren't beautiful." She whispers. Crap, did I say that out loud. Now it's my turn to blush.

"You're more beautiful than you think. Trust me. You can ask your daughter that too, I'm sure she'll agree with me." She doesn't argue now because she knows it's true. Her daughter truly loves her with all her heart.

We eat the rest of our burgers in silence while we watch the sun set over the hills in the distance. It's an amazing sight. Also kind of romantic and I'm tempted to kiss her, but I won't. Not yet. Hopefully one day. There's a sudden cheer behind us and as I turn I see that they have started the bonfire up.

"You coming?" I ask Tris and she nods. I pick up the blanket and move closer to the warm orange glow of fire. We reposition our selves around the fire. Skye comes over and sits beside Tris. Tris wraps her arm lovingly around her and I can't help but wish that was me. Skye whispers something in her ear and Tris sneaks glance at me from the corner of her eye. I can only guess that Skye is asking her the same thing she asked me earlier. Great.

"Daddyyyyyy, I want to play footballlllllll." Callum whines. Great, the children are getting tired.

"Me too, I want to play!" Brooke also shouts up. All that the two of them do is run around playing some kind of game. It's a wonder that they haven't already passed out.

"No. It's too dark now and we have a bonfire, it's too dangerous." Wow, I've never heard Zeke be sensible. I almost laugh but it's supposed to be serious to I hold it in. Just.

"Does anybody want another drink? I'm going to get another coke anyway." Amber asks. She reminds me of my mother. Always wanting to help others, it almost makes me sick at the thought of her. Most people say yes please and thank her. She drags Will with her and they come back with a tray of drinks for everyone which they pass out.

"How about we do the fireworks before the kids start to pass out?" I suggest. Everyone agrees and Tris offers to help me. I smile in thanks and we go to the kitchen. I open the box and offer to let her pick one of the multi coloured boxes. She picks out a cone-shaped one named 'The fountain of love.' It's a good choice. I light it and run back to the group to be a safe distance as the pink and red swirls escape from the package and dance in the air with a loud fizzing and cracking noise. I choose a rocket next and everyone jumps as it explodes in the air with a shower of gold and blue.

By the time the box is empty all the kids are barely awake so Shauna takes them all upstairs to sort them into the guest rooms so they can rest. When she comes back she suggests we play something a bit more grown up. Here we go again.

"How about a drinking game?" Uriah practically screams with enthusiasm. It's decided that we will play never have I ever. Such a grown up game... Zeke fetches the shot glasses and a bottle of something that I don't even bother to find out what.

"I'll start" Zeke announces. "Never have I ever streaked at a football game." He looks over to Uriah who groans and takes a shot.

"It was a dare!" He protests. Everyone laughs at his excuses. "Anyway, never have I ever been walked in on." Shauna, Zeke and Tris all take a shot. Wait, Tris? I look at her and she just shakes her head. Maybe not when she wanted to be but someone else planned for it to happen? It makes me feel sick.

Next is Tris, "Ugh, I can never think of anything."

"Just say the first thing that comes to your head." Shauna encourages

"Never have I ever... Voluntarily had sex." She whispers. As soon as she's said she looks like she regrets it. Everyone takes a drink and looks at her. She has a daughter? But I know the reasons.

"But..." Marlene goes to say but I cut her off with a glare. I know she won't want to talk about it.

"Look, I err... Need to go home. I'll just go and get Skye." Tris announces and I say that I'l help her get her things. As we are walking through the kitchen towards the stairs I grab her and stop her, turning her to face me.

"You okay?" I am genuinely concerned about her. Skye's right, I really do like her. A lot. She nods and says how she'll be fine and just needs to rest. I reluctantly let her arm go but ask her one more thing. I feel a burst of courage as I ask the question. "Do you want to maybe get dinner tomorrow night? I understand if you're busy but... It would be nice." I stare at my feet that suddenly became interesting. She's going to turn me down I just know it.

"That would be lovely Tobias." She smiles. I look up and I'm glad her face is no longer stressed but one of joy. I want so badly to close the distance between us and kiss her but I don't want to scare her away. Instead I stroke her cheek and kiss her temple. We say goodbye and she goes to get Skye. She comes back down carrying her in her arms. She smiles good-bye and then disappears behind the door.

**So that was the party! Next chapter Fourtris will be going on their first date! :) If you have any ideas for the event then please do let me know, I love to hear all your ideas. It also lets me know that you like my story and want it to continue so thank you all so so much. Have a great day! (Or night)**

**~SolarSpirit**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dates and Parents

**Welcome to chapter 6! My longest ever chapter! (Over 3,600 words!) I felt like I owe it to you guys since I don't post too often so I hope you like it. I apologise for any mistakes but I didn't have time to do anything more than a quick skim read to edit it since I don't have the time. Can we maybe get to 30 reviews for the next chapter? The more reviews the sooner the next chapter so please let me know your thoughts in a review! Lastly, I have a second story called Broken which I really enjoy writing but hardly anyone is paying attention to, it would make my day if you would check it out but I understand if you don't want to!**

_**TRIS' POV**_

This past week in Chicago has had me re thinking my views on life. There used to be times that I wished everything would just be over and I wouldn't have to go through the pain of everyday life, but now this thought seems childish. I'm starting to remember what it feels like to be happy and feel like you belong somewhere. I already have some amazing friends whom I feel like I've known forever. Then there's also Tobias. He opened up to me just as I did to him. Everything about him makes me relax, his presence, his voice, his scent. To me he is like my own personal oxygen, I feel more alive when I'm with him. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I have to admit that it scares me a little, I've become reliant on him to keep me sane and he doesn't even know it. When he asked me to dinner with him last night it was like my insides lit on fire and I almost cried with joy. I'm surprised I managed to play it off so calmly.

Tobias will be coming to meet me in about an hour so I decide on a quick shower which I find relaxes my mind and I'm grateful of the peace. Once done with my shower I dry off my hair and add a little product to keep it in my natural straight form without puffing out everywhere with the wind. I'm not sure what type of place we are going to so I don't know whether to dress up or not. I guess a dress wouldn't hurt though. I don't have many dresses so the choice isn't too difficult. I end up with a deep purple summer dress that ruffles around the top and floats out gently towards the bottom. **(A/N Link in my profile if you want to see it) **It's sweet and simple enough but it also has an element of stylish elegance, the perfect mixture. I don't usually have a reason to dress up so I only own one pair of shoes suitable to go with the dress and they are a plain white flats with a black sole and a small black heart on the toe. They actually looks quite nice paired with the dress. To match the simplicity of my outfit I add a simple amount of pale foundation just to smoothen out my skin and I put on a nude blush to add a little more definition to my cheekbones. I finish off with a pale purple eye shadow and a single coat of mascara.

Just as I'm putting my phone into my bag the door bell rings. At the door stands Chris who offered to look after Skye for me when she heard about my date. She seemed a little too eager to be with my daughter for a 'girly' night as she called it but apparently it just involves face masks, nail polish, makeup and a few girly movies. It didn't take long to persuade me to let her. Skye always asks to do stuff like that with me and I feel bad for telling he no but I don't really know how to, nor do I really want to. Also I hope that it will mean Skye will get more comfortable around Christina and given how loud she can be it will hopefully let Skye out of her shell a little.

"Oh my gosh, Tris! You look gorgeous" Chris practically squeals as soon as she sees me. She claps her hands together and gives me a look of awe.

"Oh, thanks. I don't really have anything fancy so I figured this would you think he will like it?" My cheeks flush a little because of a- her compliment but b- because I find myself caring for once what someone else thinks of what I'm wearing.

She nods her head vigorously while saying something about him being all over me while wiggling her brows. I playfully punch her in the arm and then I show her round the apartment and how to find anything she might need. I set up a small coffee table next to the sofa with some snacks and space for their things. Just as I finish the door bell rings.

"Bye mommy, love you!" Skye giggles whilst hugging onto my legs.

"Love you too baby. Have fun with Chrissy" Chris scoffs at the name but I just laugh and walk to the door.

I open it and I'm shocked at the sight. I knew Tobias was coming of course but he looks so smart. He's wearing a black suit with a dark red bow tie that is almost black. His shoes are shiny black dress shoes. He looks like he made a real effort and it makes me smile.

"Hello Tobias." I smile "A bow tie, seriously?" I giggle.

"Yeah, I couldn't find my normal tie. But hey, bow ties are cool." We both laugh and then he adds, "You look beautiful tonight Tris." I blush and look down at my feet. It doesn't matter who it is I don't like compliments. He senses my nervousness and takes hold of my hold. My small fragile hand fits perfectly in his large calloused one, the warmth from him spreads through me as he walks me over to his car. He opens the door for me and I nod my head with a smile.

* * *

The drive was a quiet one but it wasn't an awkward silence. Sometimes I've found that words aren't needed and that was one of those times. It was enough to simply feel comfortable in each others presence and for me I felt safer than I have in a while. We pull up outside of a restaurant named Amity. Even from the outside you can see the specific details in the walls. The building is wooden and about the same size as the Dauntless building but without the height. Vines circle around of their own accord, some dipping slightly into cracks in the walls, some twisting round the roof. Small yellow flower buds are dotted about the vines and still look beautiful even if not fully opened yet. The entrance is a large archway made of more vines and flowers, small white lights are also laid out along the sides of the path. I feel like I'm in a wonderland. Tobias smiles at my obvious look of awe and walks me inside.

A woman wearing a white laced dress with yellow threaded through immediately greets us as we enter the room. "Hello, welcome to Amity!" Wow, she's cheerful. "My names Susan and I'll be your server today, is it just the two of you?" Her happiness is contagious and I find myself smiling as I nod. "Follow me then please." She turns and walks through the nature themed room. She stops at a booth in the corner. We both take our seats and I take a moment to truly appreciate the area. A small fountain is the left of us whilst simple flowers are everywhere. The table we sit at has a circle of rose petals surrounding a candle that stands in a beautiful silver stand.

"Thank you for bringing me here Tobias. I didn't know this kind of place existed in Chicago, it's truly beautiful." I still can't wipe the smile off of my face, I'm here in a one of a kind restaurant with such a handsome, caring man. Wait did I just admit that he's handsome? Well I suppose who can blame me he looks photo shopped, it isn't possible to look that good.

"No problem, I've always wanted to come here but I needed a beautiful woman to come with me so that I would feel like I belonged here." Once again I look down as I feel the blush creep up onto my cheeks. "You're cute when you blush." I don't think he meant to say that out loud because now it's his turn to blush.

It's only been a few minutes and Susan is back to take our orders. "Can I have an iced tea please and I'll take the apple and walnut salad please." She nods and smiles in response.

"And I'll take a water and the sweet potato and ginger soup please." Tobias adds.

"Of course, I'll have your drinks in a moment." Susan says before she flips closed her notebook and heads towards the kitchens. I watch as she leaves and once she's gone from view I turn to Tobias to find him already staring at me. I can feel the blush rise up my cheeks but I don't look away. I can't look away. His perfect blue eyes are like ponds. Behind the mesmerising shades of blues are many emotions. The ever-present pain and slight fear but also, in times like this happiness and... love? He smiles that charming smile of his and my heart flutters a bit. I still can't believe that I'm actually on a date. Especially with Tobias. He deserves so much better than me and yet here he is, staring into _my_ eyes making _my_ heart melt like putty.

I was too busy looking into his eyes and Susan has come back with our drinks and left already before I even realised. The silence is starting to get awkward and I think he senses it too because he clears his throat and starts a conversation.

"So, Tris. How did you end up in Chicago at Dauntless?" He asks. Small talk, I guess you have to start somewhere right?

"Well, I used to help out at the centre in Florida, just cleaning and paper work. All that boring stuff. On an important day someone was off sick and they had nobody to take notes, I offered to step in and I apparently wrote the best notes within the time limit for a while and had potential and was offered a better job but couldn't leave Skye so I turned it down. After..." I choke and can't seem to say it." I started to take self-defence classes at the same place. I came here because my parents did and I hope to find them, when I told the centre they told me how a position opened up in Dauntless and it might be something I would like. I was hesitant but I needed to find money to be able to stay here so I took the job and here I am now." I'm surprised he didn't stop me, sometimes when I start to talk I seem to go on forever. I used to blame it for going so long without talking to people but that was a while ago now so I have no excuse any more.

"Wow, they must have really liked you. Usually possible members have to compete for the position by going through training and such and only the best gets it. I've not heard of someone who didn't have to do that to get in... Well until now." I'm shocked for a moment. I didn't have to go through a test phase, they picked me right away? I didn't think anyone payed any attention to me before, I always tried to blend in but I guess that didn't go too well.

Before I get a chance to say anything Susan is coming over with two white plates gracefully balanced in her arms. Each one looks delicious, my mouth-watering before they even touch the table. I hope it tastes as good as it looks... It does, and better. I look up to see Tobias mirror me with the same look of awe on his face and then as if someone flips a switch we both dig into our food.

"That was one of the nicest meals I've had in a while." I say while I wipe around my mouth with my napkin out of habit in case there is something there and I'll end up looking stupid.

"It most certainly was." He agrees. "You say you came here for your parents, have you seen them yet? You always seem so busy." I can feel the tears brim in my eyes but I won't let them fall. I can't cry on a date! I've been crying too much, it needs to stop.

I shake my head. "I don't know where they are, we've not talked for a very long time... I was hoping to ask someone at work if they could find their address or something so I could get in touch but I haven't had chance."

"Oh. I'm sorry Tris, I didn't mean..." He starts but I cut him off.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know."

"You know," He starts, "Zeke is still at work right now, he works in the control rooms some weekends. He could find out the information you need in less that five minutes."

Hope bubbles in my chest, I could find them! It's that easy! Within minutes I could be talking to my mom, my dad, Caleb even? But then realisation settles over my head. They hate me. They are ashamed and don't want to acknowledge me and I don't even know what I supposedly did. "It's okay, I don't want to bother Zeke he's probably busy. I'll just ask another time."

"You say that but you've already been here a week and have made no attempt what so ever. I'm going to get you the details and then when and if you're ready you have them." He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text, within seconds the phone vibrates with a reply. According to Zeke he is happy to help since nothing interesting is happening. I give him my parents names and then we wait...

I don't realise I'm counting the seconds until my phone vibrates in my pocket. I give Tobias a quizzical look and he explains how he told Zeke my number and to send the details there because it would be more use on my phone than his, makes sense really.

_Mrs Natalie Prior,_

_39 Abnegation Road_

_01562 775386 _

I have to read the information a couple of times to assure myself that I'm actually reading this. I can find my mom. But the question is, where is dad? I reply to Zeke with my thanks before also thanking Tobias.

On the way out of Amity it's bugging me that I have this information and yet I still haven't called her. I've waited weeks, months, years for this moment and now I'm hesitating. Why am I hesitating now? I need to do it, it's now or never.

"Tobias, I... Now that I have the number I just... I need to... Would you mind if I called her now?" I can't process that I'm going to do this and my words come out as a jumble but he seems to understand.

"There's a bench over in the orchard over there," He points to a beautiful area full of apple trees and bushes of fruits that I think are strawberry and blackberries. "I can go sit in the car and wait while you talk there or you the car and me the orchard. Which ever you prefer."

I have to think a minute because I could do with the strength right now but I don't want to be too... No, I'll ask, whatever it doesn't matter. "I err." I scratch the back of my neck, oh God. "Would you mind sitting with me when I call? You give me strength that I can't explain and I could do with as much strength as I can." Ugh, why did I say the last bit? All I had to do was ask the question.

"Of course I will Tris." He leans over to kiss my forehead as he leads us to the bench. We take our seats, his arm wrapped around my waist, my hand clutching his, my finger hovering over the numbers with my other hand. I dial in the number and let it ring...

"Hello, Natalie Prior speaking." It's her. It's truly her. I didn't plan on getting this far, what do I say?

"Mom?" I squeak.

"Beatrice, what are you doing?" I don't know what the sound is that I make next, a mix of a sob and a laugh. I'm so happy yet scared and I can;t control my emotions as the tears stream down my cheeks. "You haven't called in years and now what? You finally come to fix things? It's a little late for that."

"Mom, please. Whatever Peter said I did I didn't do it. I would have called, came to see you, anything... But I couldn't"

"What are you talking about?" She snaps.

"I didn't do whatever it was!" I snap back. "Sorry. I just... I can't control my emotions right now, I never thought I'd hear your voice again."

"Why couldn't you?" If I didn't know her I'd say her tone was still sharp and cold but underneath that I can sense the concern. It's smaller but it's there nonetheless.

"Peter, he... Cut me off from the outside world. Wanting me to be there whenever _he _needed me. Along with other things." Tobias's grip on me tightens in reassurance, my voice coming out in no more than whispers.

"Beatrice dear, I am sorry. I should have attempted to make contact with you and hear your side of the story. I am sort've in the middle of something right now but how about we meet tomorrow for lunch?"

"That would be lovely, I have someone I want you to meet... This number is my mobile so text the details when you aren't busy. Bye mom."

"I will do, goodbye Beatrice."

"I love you mom." She doesn't reply and the line goes dead. She doesn't love me. Not any more. I don't notice that I'm a wreck and shaking until I'm being pulled onto Tobias's lap. I snuggle my head into his chest.

"She doesn't love me." I sob. "I said it and she heard, I know she did. But... she ended the call."

"Hey," He puts his finger under my chin and turns me to face him. "She might not at the minute but as you told me before you have changed a lot in the past few years and meeting her and getting to know each other again she will learn to love the new you. It can be sort of expected that she is hesitant at the moment because she is unsure but you are her daughter and even if it's deep down there is always love there. She will love you Tris. You are brave, smart, beautiful and mature enough to raise your own daughter that is as good minded and caring as her mother. You are what people try to be on a daily basis and you don't even need to try. You don't realise how special you are... especially to me. I didn't believe in love at first sight but Tris, I don't want to scare you but it's impossible to not want to cherish you, protect you and maybe in the future even... love you." His eyes have turned into a softer shade of blue now, one where the pain is almost gone and is replaced by love and care. The sobs have stopped but tears still roll down my cheeks, no longer ones of sorrow. But instead of joy. Complete and utter joy and happiness. I lean up a little and look deeper into his eyes. I really want to kiss him right now but I'm scared he'll reject me. Wait? After that speech he never would. Would he? As I'm having my internal debate he has leaned in and our lips brush. Electricity sparks at the slightest touch and as our lips collide the fireworks explode. He is kissing me and I can't help but savour the taste of his lips, sweet and gingery after our meal and absolutely perfect.


End file.
